Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de ti
by bulgeta03
Summary: U/A..Ella es una chica de 17 años que vive acomplejada por su apariencia. El es el típico chico popular de 18 años y que trae a todas las chicas locas. Una apuesta que lo cambiara todo. "nunca pensé que me enamoraría de ti" pensó al mirarle a los ojos. Es mi primer fic, entren y lean si gustan!
1. Chapter 1

******Descargo de responsabilidad- todos los personajes pertenecen a AKIRA TORIYAMA, yo sololos utilizo en mi historia con fines de diversion mia y de posibles lectores..**

**Capitulo 1- NOTICIA**

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

**POV BULMA**

-pipipipipi-

El sonido de mi despertador me saca de mi sueño, me desperezo un poco en la cama y miro la hora, son las 6:00 a.m., es my temprano aun, pero decido levantarme de la cama y caminar hacia el baño para tomar una ducha caliente.

Ya en el baño me pongo a pensar sobre que hoy empieza mi último año en una escuela nueva. Según mis padres, (principalmente mi madre), debo de cambiar de ambiente, relacionarme con mas personas y salir a divertirme...

***Flash Back***

_-¿ Bulma querida, estas ahí?- los toqueteos de mi mama en mi puerta me sacan de la concentración que tenia leyendo un libro de ciencias tecnológicas en mi cama._

_-ya voy mamá!- me levanté de la cama, aun estaba en pijama y fui a abrirle la puerta a mi mamá._

_- lamento haberte despertado pero te vengo a traer el desayuno, ya que son las 11 de la mañana y no has bajado a desayunar, te encuentras bien cariño?- ahí estaba mi mama con su imborrable sonrisa y con una bandeja llena de pastelitos._

_- si estoy bien, es que estaba leyendo un libro en mi cama y se me fue el tiempo, ¿se supone que esos pastelitos que traes en la manos son mi desayuno?- le pregunte al mirar todos los postres que traía consigo._

_- si, es que estas muy delgada hijita querida y no quiero que te vayas a enfermar- dijo una ves en mi cuarto poniendo la bandeja en mi cama._

_- yo no estoy delgada, estoy en un peso promedio para mi edad y en salud sobre todo-_

_- como digas querida, también vengo a hablar contigo sobre algo que tu papa y yo decidimos hace algunos días- me dice mientras se sienta en el sillón de mi habitación._

_-¿de qué se trata?- le pregunto sentándome a su lado._

_- vas a ir una escuela nueva- me suelta de sopetón- tu padre y yo lo decidimos hace un par de semanas-_

_- pero y porque?- de todas las cosas locas que me decía mi mamá, esa no me la esperaba._

_- porque tu padre y yo pensamos que debes estar en otro ambiente, con chicos de tu edad y no estar metida siempre en esos libros de ciencia que tanto lees- me dice con esa sonrisa de ella._

_-pero yo me siento bien aquí en la casa con mi tutor y tengo amigos- mentí acerca de los amigos que no tengo._

_- ya hemos tomado la decisión y no hay marcha atrás, así que en dos semanas empiezas en la Orange Stars High School- me dijo alzándome la barbilla para que la mire a los ojos- lo hacemos porque, aunque seas una chica muy inteligente, la mejor del mundo, queremos que te diviertas, que hagas amigos no como los que dices tener, los cuales aun no conozco y no creo que tengas, y no solo vivir metida en estas cuatro paredes-_

_-está bien mamá- dije resignada._

_-ok, pues te dejo hija, tengo que ir a preparar la comida- dijo saliendo de mi habitación después de darme un beso en la frente._

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

Aun recuerdo esa conversación tan extraña que tuve con mi mamá, no sé porque acepte pero lo dicho, dicho esta y nada más me queda resignarme. Salgo del baño con una toalla envuelta en mi cuerpo y miro en el reloj de mi habitación, que ya son las 6:40 a.m., aun es temprano. Voy a mi almario y busco ropa para ponérmela, me extraña que me falte ropa, pero no le doy importancia; después de estar cambiada me paro frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que hay mi habitación y me observo detenidamente.

-eres horrible, te detesto- le digo a la imagen que esta frente a mí en el espejo. Cuando estaba en la primaria, siempre mis compañeros me habían dicho desde que tengo memoria que era la niña mas fea del mundo y que nadie se haría amigo mío porque era un adefesio, por eso nunca he tenido amigos .

Miro mi imagen el espejo, "tienen razón, soy fea" pienso y veo como una lágrima se me escapa. Me observo los anteojos, los frenos y la ropa que traigo puesta "nadie nunca se fijará en mi" con ese pensamiento me limpio la lágrima y bajo a desayunar.

/./././././././././././././././././././.././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Cuando se llegue a la oficina pude observar a mi papa sentado en el comedor leyendo el periódico con su inseparable gato negro sobre su hombro y a mi mamá terminando de preparar el desayuno.

-Buenos días papa, Buenos días mamá- saludo al tomar asiento al lado de mi padre.

-Buenos días querida!- me responden al unisonó- Bulma, no te pusiste la ropa que te compre, ¿acaso no te gustaron?- me dice llevándose una mano a la cara.

-no, bueno si me gustaron, pero me gusta más este estilo- digo señalando mi ropa; en realidad la ropa estaba bien pero para una chica que no sea como yo.

-deberías de cambiar tu estilo de vestir, apenas tienes 17 años para andar vestida como una señora mayor, con todos esos harapos encima- ella suelta un suspiro resignado al verme a la cara- pero no voy a discutir contigo por eso- me sonríe y mira a mi padre, este me mira a mí.

- ¿estás lista para tu primer día de clases, en tu nueva escuela-me pregunta.

-creo que si-

-te va a gustar tu nueva escuela, hace años que no vas a una y debes de estar nerviosa por volver-

-no, en realidad no estoy nerviosa- le respondí al tiempo que llevaba una tostada untada de mermelada a mi boca, que mi madre me había puesto en mi plato.

-yo estoy un poco triste porque mi niña ya no va estar en la casa como siempre- dijo con una mirada triste.

- de que hablas, si nada más no voy a estar aquí por las mañanas- le dije al tiempo que bebía de mi jugo de naranja.

- querida vas a estar los días de semana en esa escuela, es un internado- al escuchar eso me ahogue con el jugo de naranja.

-¿QUEE?- pregunte gritando-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste mamá?-

- creí habértelo dicho cariño!- me dijo con una sonrisa.

- pues no me lo dijiste- dije cruzándome de brazos-¿ y estaré el año entero allá metida?-

-bueno, tendrás el último fin de semana de cada mes libre- me respondió mi padre- quita esa cara tan fea que pones y regálame una de tus hermosas sonrisas, deberías estar contenta-

- pues no lo estoy porque, aparte de que me inscribieron en una escuela sin consultármelo, se ahorraron decirme que para el colmo voy a estar metida todos los días allí- dije con la cara roja del enfado.

- no te enfades, ve el lado positivo, vas a poder compartir mucho tiempo con los amigos que hagas allí- me dijo mi madre- y hasta podrías conseguirte un novio guapo- dijo con ojos sonadores.

- como si eso fuera a pasar- susurro- y no tengo mi maleta arreglada- dije con una sonrisa, ya que sin ropa no me podía ir hoy.

- eso no es problema, ya yo te tenía una preparada con ropa y accesorios que te compre- yo la fulmine con la mirada- no me mires así hija, es mejor ser precavida, que olvidadiza, y para que veas que no soy mala te eche algunos de los trapos tuyos- "con razón faltaba ropa en mi almario"pensé.

-eres increíble Bunny Briefs- dije resignada.

En ese momento llego el chofer de la casa y dijo:

-El coche está listo para partir, Señores Briefs- dice haciendo una reverencia.

-Iremos en un momento, Edward puedes retirarte-

- con su permiso -

Después de que cada uno terminara con su desayuno, mi madre y yo nos dispusimos a buscar mis maletas y después irnos al carro junto con mi padre, para partir a mi destino la "Orange Stars High School".

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

**Cualquier sugerencia, duda o comentario sera bien recibido!**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	2. Iniciando mi nueva vida

**Descargo de responsabilidad- todos los personajes pertenecen a AKIRA TORIYAMA, yo solo los utilizo en mi historia con fines de diversión mía y de posibles lectores..**

**Capitulo 2- Iniciando mi nueva vida**

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

**POV Vegeta**

La luz del sol me dio en lleno en la cara provocando que abra los ojos, abruptamente me levanto de la cama tan solo con unos bóxers puestos, camino hacia la ventana y cierro la cortina de un jalón. Miro la hora y me doy cuenta de que estoy un poco tarde para ir a la escuela. Sin más que pensar, voy al baño para tomar una ducha rápida.

Después de pasar 10 minutos en el baño, salgo con una toalla en la cintura y otra en cuello evitando que las gotas que caen de mi cabello húmedo mojen el piso, me dirijo a mi almario y busco lo que voy a usar de ropa. Cojo unos bóxers negros, un suéter azul marino, unos jeans negros y unos tenis negros. Luego de terminar de arreglarme y peinarme, procedo a bajar a la planta baja de la casa; al llegar a la sala de estar me doy cuenta de que no hay nadie como siempre, sin más me dirijo a la cocina para comer algo antes de ir a la escuela. Al entrar a la cocina, me decido solo por beber un vaso de jugo ya que no tengo mucha hambre.

Después de beber el jugo, voy al garaje a sacar mi auto para irme a la estúpida escuela. Al estar frente a mi lamborghini negro, uno de los tantos lujos que me puedo dar gracias a la fortuna que posee mi familia. Entro a mi carro, enciendo el motor y espero que se abra la puerta del garaje para salir.

Una vez ya en la carreta me pongo a pensar en el fastidioso y aburrido año que va a empezar hoy, el único consuelo que tengo es que este es mi último.

Sin más que pensar pongo la radio y empieza a sonar _BURN IT DOWN_ de Linkin Park y me dejo llevar por la música.

-_The colors conflicted__ a__s the flames__ c__limbed into the clouds I wanted to fix this but couldn't stop__ f__rom tearing it down__ a__nd you were there at the turn__ c__aught in the burning glow__ a__nd i was there at the turnt__waiting to let you know_ – cantaba pisando el acelerador dejandome llevar por la musica.

Sin darme cuenta me paso un semáforo en rojo y casi choco con un coche mercedes benzs que estaba delante de mi sino hubiera sido por mis excelentes reflejos que me permitieron poder frenar a tiempo, veo que el otro coche se detiene y yo sigo de largo sin ni siquiera importarme.

-Idiotas- susurro a las personas que iban en el coche, aunque el que tuvo la culpa fui yo, pero no me importa.

Al llegar a la puerta de la Orange Stars High School el portero abre esta y me deja entrar, observo mientras conduzco al estacionamiento, como ya todos están ingresando y observo a los nuevos y viejos estudiantes hablando y algunos discutiendo por estupideces. Cuando llego al estacionamiento observo a mis amigos apoyados en sus respetivos coches y como estos giran su mirada hacia mi cuando salgo del coche.

-Hey, Vegeta- me saluda el estúpido de Luke (c-17)- ¿Cómo estás?-

- estaba mejor antes de estar aqui - le digo en tono de fastidio por tener que volver a despertarme para venir a la escuela, pero por suerte este es mi ultimo año.

- pero si apenas es el primer dia y ya estas asi- me dice raditz uniéndose a la conversación.

-Humph- gruño cruzándome de brazos.

- Hola Vegeta – escucho esa fastidiosa voz atrás de mi y confirmo al voltearme que era Soraya, una de los tantos ligues que tengo aquí en la escuela y unas de las que nunca entiende las palabras "esto fue una noche nada mas". Veo que se acerca a mi y me besa lentamente cerca de la comisura del labio dejándome un rastro del pintalabios rojo escarlata que llevaba-¿me extrañaste?- me pregunta cerca de mi oído, yo me separo de ella y la miro de arriba abajo, en verdad era una de las chicas mas sexys de la escuela pero también era una calienta camas.

-No fastidies desde ahora- le digo volviendo a ponerme de brazos cruzados.

-que tierno eres como siempre!- dice sarcásticamente y yo solo la ignoro.

-vaya, vaya- dice Luke- oye Vegeta, creo que tenemos una nueva nerd en la escuela- me dice y yo me volteo para ver a que se refiere. No muy lejos de donde estábamos, había un coche estacionado del que bajaban dos señores y una chica bastante fe…- y esta es bastante fea que todas las chicas feas que tiene este institutito, con esto es que incentivan a uno, en vez de traer más chicas hermosas y sensuales, traen a chicas así- dijo señalando a la muchacha nueva.

- ¿Quiénes la vistieron? ¿Sus enemigos?- dice Soraya riéndose.

Esa chica que estaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros era bastante fea en realidad. Tenía unos lentes más grandes que su cara, usaba una falda ancha hasta las rodillas de color azul, una camisa blanca de mangas largas y un suerte encima de esta, unas medias blancas hasta las pantorrillas y tenía un extraño color de pelo ¿azul?. Se veía que era una traga libros y hasta tiene apariencia de bibliotecaria. Después de despedirse al parecer de sus padres toma asiento sobre uno de los bancos del jardín.

-ya vieron lo nuevo del instituto- dice raditz llegando con su novia Lisbeth y su amiga Eva, que también son amigas de Soraya- esa chica pica en la vista- dice con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que todos nos echamos a reír.

-Hola chicas- saluda Soraya a sus amigas con un beso en cada lado de la mejilla- por que no le damos la bienvenida como se debe- dice con un brillo malicioso en la mirada.

-si!- dicen emocionadas al mismo tiempo Eva y Lisbeth- que tienes pensado hacer?-pregunta Eva.

-Síganme- dice mientras empieza a caminar –no se vayan amover- dice al tiempo que me guiña un ojo, yo solo suelto un bufido y me pongo a mirar como ellas le arrebatan un vaso de refresco a un chico del primer año y se acercan a la chica que está sentada en el banco y se lo echan encima para después irse con una sonrisa en sus caras.

- este año va a ser muy interesentante- digo en medio de una fuerte carcajada acompañada de las de los otros.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

**POV Bulma**

Luego de que saliéramos de mi casa rumbo a mi nueva escuela, en el camino decidí seguir leyendo mi libro de Matemáticas, ya que tengo que estar sociabilizada con las materias que voy a tomar este año. Estaba concentrada leyendo mi libro mientras mis padres conversaban entre ellos, que de un momento a otro, el chofer da un frenón de repente, que nos hace a todos irnos casi para adelante.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto mi papa alarmado.

- casi nos choca un loco, pero no paso nada- dice el chofer

-ok, sigue conduciendo pero con más cuidado- dice mi papa. Después cada uno siguió en lo suyo. Luego de un par de minutos más mi madre me llamo para que viera por la ventana.

-Bulma, querida te presento a tu nueva escuela- dice con una sonrisa, a lo que yo solo puedo atinar a mirar por la ventana.

Luego de que el portero nos abriera la puerta , me quede impresionada por lo grande y bonito que es el lugar.

- este instituto es uno de los más caros y prestigiosos de la ciudad se destaca porque además de ser una escuela también es un internado donde los estudiantes pueden vivir hasta que se acabe el año. Este posee, además de las aulas y las habitaciones tanto para hembras como varones; laboratorios, sala de computación, gimnasios, canchas, aéreas recreativas, albercas y muchísimas salas más que vas a pode conocer en tu estadía aquí, por eso es uno de los más exclusivos de todos los institutos de este país. Por eso fue nuestra mejor elección porque queremos que te sientas cómoda y tengas todas tus necesidades cubiertas- me dice mi papa sonriendo mientras me abraza.

-bueno hija ya es hora de irnos- dice mi madre un poco triste- te dejamos en tu nueva escuela- luego de decir esto me abraza y me da un beso enorme en la frente.

-Ahh, Bulma, casi se me olvidaba- dice mientras saca unas llaves de su bolsillo- estas son las llave de tu nuevo coche, es un regalo de parte de tu madre y yo- me dice al tiempo que me entrega las llaves en las manos.

- ¿es enserio?- pregunto asombrada.

- sí, ya es hora de que tengas tu propio auto- me dice y yo me lanzo a sus brazos a abrazarlo- está en frente al edificio donde te vas a hospedar, es un mini Cooper de color negro-

-Muchas gracias mama y papa- los beso a los dos en las mejillas.

- pues ya nos vamos, cuídate hija y pórtate bien-

-si mama-

-Y cariño?-

-Dime-

-espero que consigas un novio guapo para que me des muchos nietos- me dice antes de meterse en el auto con mi papa.

Observo como mis padres se van, tomo asiento en una banca que hay vacía en el jardín y luego muevo mis vista hacia todo lo que me rodea, de ahora en adelante este será mi nuevo hogar durante un año, "como será estar en este lugar?" me pregunto a mí misma.

Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir algo frio cayendo sobre mi cuerpo. Sin darme cuenta, no me fijo que venían tres chicas de las cuales, una de ellas, la rubia, para ser más específicos, se me acerco y me tiro un vaso de refresco de uva en toda la cara.

-Bienvenida nerd!- me dice la rubia y las otras dos se echan a reír.

-¡¿pero que te sucede?!- le grito sin comprender su actitud.

Ellas simplemente me miran, se ríen y después se fueron ignorándome. A lo lejos escucho unas carcajadas de unos chicos, los miro y me doy cuenta de quien se están burlando es de mi. "este día no podría ser mejor" pensé mientras me paraba para ir a limpiarme la cara.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

**Perdonen las faltas otorgraficas.**

**Aqui les traigo otro capitulo de es****ta historia, y me entusiasma ver que a muchas le esta gustando mi historia!**

**Gracias por sus mensajes y sus reviews!**

**Sin mas me despido hasta el proximo capitulo.**

**cualquier sugerencia , duda, comentario o critica sera bien recibida.**


End file.
